Pillow Talk
Pillow Talk is the 34th episode of 6teen and the 8th episode of the second season. It aired in Canada on December 14, 2005, and in the United States on April 23, 2009. When Jonesy runs a dating site scam, Nikki accuses him of having no shame. This leads Jonesy to divulge the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to him, which results in all of the friends revealing their most shameful moments. Caitlin then blabs their secrets to her boyfriend, and things go horribly wrong when he is invited onstage by a hypnotist. Plot Main Plot Caitlin is at work. However, she isn't working, as she instead prefers to hang out with her newest boyfriend. As soon as he leaves, though, she realizes how insensitive she was: after all, Jonesy and Nikki just broke up. Nikki waves off Caitlin's worries, as she believes that she and Jonesy are better as friends–an idea proven to her when Jonesy arrives at the table with a laptop and a new plan. As he has been hired by Cyberlove to screen applications, Jonesy plans to take the hot girls and use them as his own private pool of dates while deleting any guys that send in pictures. The group is appalled by this, and shocked by what they perceive as Jonesy's lack of shame. Jonesy denies this, and soon Caitlin is urging the group to tell their most embarrassing stories. With just a little prompting, the group begins revealing the worst things that they've ever done or that have ever happened to them. Nikki leads off by telling the group about how she once ran full speed into a stop sign outside the school in front of everyone, which gave her a scar on her head. Nobody is impressed, and Wyatt is the next to go (with a little threatening from Jonesy): he built a shrine in his bedroom to Serena that he still hasn't taken down. Jen doesn't think that this tops her story, as Wyatt's embarrassment is private, while she once walked around the mall in white pants after sitting on a chocolate bar for two hours before she noticed what had happened. Jude's horror story is more personal: he once puked in his girlfriend's mouth. Upon hearing this, Jonesy mocks his friends for their humiliations until he is told to reveal his. Jonesy stops laughing at this, and reveals that when he was thirteen, he was convinced by a stylist at a salon to get a body wave–or, as Jen terms it, a perm. Caitlin is the last to go, and her story is a doozy. Apparently, while at the beach with Tricia the previous summer, she went to the girls' room and came out with toilet paper stuck to her butt. Tricia did nothing to tell Caitlin what happened, and actually filmed Caitlin walking around with a toilet paper tail. Not only that, but Tricia periodically threatens Caitlin with the possibility of uploading the photo to her blog. The group agrees that Caitlin's story is the worst, and Wyatt notes that they all have something on each other. However, they reiterate their promise that none of their stories will leave the table. Jonesy then gets up to leave for his first date, and steps on Jude's skateboard, which sends him rolling until he tumbles into a trash can. Despite this display of humiliating athleticism, though, Nikki still believes that Caitlin's story is by far more embarrassing. Later that day, Caitlin meets up with her boyfriend Dustin at Grind Me, where she tells him all of her friends' embarrassing stories. While he finds the stories funny, he's not sure that she should be telling them to him, but Caitlin waves off his concerns by pointing out that he's her boyfriend and that there are no secrets between them. Dustin accepts this, and then asks Caitlin for her embarrassing story, but Caitlin claims she can't remember. That night, the gang and Dustin meet at the mall's stage in order to see a hypnotist. There, Dustin gets called on to be a volunteer, and he gets onstage where he is hypnotized and made to fall asleep. With Dustin under his control, the hypnotist makes him pretend to be an actor auditioning for a superhero film, and then makes Dustin pretend that he's an anchor for a television gossip show. When Zargon commands Dustin to do this second command, though, he gets into the role so well that he ends up revealing all of the group's embarrassing secrets in front of everyone–at least, until Caitlin tackles him and breaks the spell. By this time, though, it is too late, and tales of their misfortunes spread through the mall, with even Darth and Julie mocking the group. Jen is made fun of around the mall and even at work by her boss and co-worker, Jonesy has his dating scheme wrecked when several girls recognize him as their dates and as the guy who once got a perm, Nikki finds herself being taunted repeatedly by the Clones, Starr is repeatedly invited by random strangers to taste their puke, and Serena gets a restraining order taken out with Mall Security against Wyatt. The torment becomes so irritating that the group decides to quit going to the Big Squeeze, as there is neither friendship nor refuge waiting there, and they instead meet up at Underground Video. While there, they invite Tricia over for revenge, and Tricia brings her movie. When Caitlin and her boyfriend finally find the group, the video is uploaded, and they show it to Dustin, who laughs despite not wanting to make fun of his girlfriend. After he views it, he stumbles out of the store with Tricia following him. Caitlin is humiliated, but the group doesn't feel that she's been punished enough, and plan to upload the video to the class directory. Caitlin protests, but each argument she has against them uploading her video is countered by her former friends pointing out that they've been through the same, so she shouldn't mind going through it too. Eventually, Caitlin brings out the big guns: the stories all reveal something flattering about the person. Wyatt's shrine shows that he's capable of loving somebody deeply, while Jonesy's perm shows that he's not afraid to take chances for fear of looking feminine. While Jen may be being called chocolate butt, it does mean that everybody's looking at her butt–which Caitlin points out is the cutest one in the mall (an assessment that Jonesy agrees with). Meanwhile, Jude and Starr are still together despite Jude puking in her mouth, which shows that they love each other. And while there may be no upside to running into a stop sign, Nikki is somebody who has taught Caitlin not to care what other people think, which is worth quite a lot on its own. Caitlin realizes at this point that there's only one way she can prove how sorry she is, and she sends the video out herself. Wayne is impressed with her actions and words, but soon Caitlin comes to regret sending the video out, as what her friends didn't tell her was that the upload was connected to the mall's jumboscreen. Soon, the entire mall is laughing at her and Dustin breaks up with her over the video, leaving her humiliated and loverless but with her friends back. Sub-Plot: Jonesy's Dating Service Jonesy's first date takes place at Grind Me at the same time that Caitlin is telling Dustin all of her friends' secrets. There, he manages to charm Nerd Girl by hitting all of her favorite things, and when he leaves she is deeply in love with him. His next date takes place at El Sporto's, where he charms a poetic girl with his knowledge of Spanish contemporary poetry. After that, he heads over to Super Terrific Happy Sushi, where he meets up with Mimi and takes on the persona of a mountain climber. Finally, he heads off to a date at El Sporto's with a science-fiction fan and finds out that she's not as pretty as her picture and that they have nothing in common. To make things worse, his previous dates show up and recognize him as their guy until the poetic girl points out that he's the guy who got a perm. Jonesy moves to leave, but finds his exit blocked by an angry Darth, who wants to know why he hasn't gotten a date. Jonesy swiftly sprints in the other direction, where he is chased by the other girls–except for the sci-fi lover, who finishes her date by going out with Darth. Quotes *'Nikki:' I can't believe I ever dated you! Ugh! Jonesy: Send in an application, maybe I'll date you again! *'Wyatt:' (laughing) How could you let her give you a perm, dude?! Jonesy: The stylist was hot. And it wasn't a perm; it was a body wave. Nikki: It was totally a perm! *'Wayne:' Sissy the Vampire Slasher Season One. You don't want this. Stuart Goldstein: Uh, yes I do. I do want it. Wayne: Dude, are you a little girl? I mean, you look like a man, but I'm wondering if you've suffered some form of trauma that has destroyed the part of your mind that generates appreciation for quality vampire-based entertainment! Stuart Goldstein: You, you, uh... Wayne: Vampire Fighters, From Dusk Til More Dusk, Near Dark, and the chairman of the board, Suck my Pulsing Neck! Stuart Goldstein: Okay... Wayne: The director's cut! I guarantee that by the end of these, you'll be on a blood-sucking rampage yourself. Stuart Goldstein: Excu— Wayne: Don't thank me; just go home and grow some stones, 'kay? *'Zargon:' I want you to imagine that you are an announcer for the top-rated television gossip show, and... give us the scoop! Dustin: This just in! Jonesy went to a salon once and got a permanent wave! (The crowd laughs and Jonesy gasps.) Wayne: Dude! You did not! Tell me you did not! *'Caitlin:' Hey guys, anyone want a free lemon slush? (everyone ignores her) How about free large super whips? (again met with angry silence) Come on, guys! I'm sorry, okay? What more can I say? Nikki: Uh, did you guys hear something? Jude: Nope. Jonesy: Not a thing. Jen: Uh-uh. Wyatt: Nada. *'Julie:' Is your head okay, "Nikki?" Darth: No, I feel sick. Come over here so I can hurl in your mouth! (He makes barfing sounds. Starr runs off feeling sick.) Jude: (running after Starr) Come back! Nikki: Come here, you creeps! Jen: Ignore them, Nikki. Julie: Great idea, Chocolate Butt! Jen: Oh, that is it! SHE'S MINE! *'Coach Halder:' Masterson! Dobbs and I have a bet going and we need you to settle it! Jen: Sure Coach! Coach Halder: Now Dobbs says that the chocolate you sat in was dark chocolate, but I maintain that milk chocolate would look far more poop-like. So what was it? Jen: I DON'T KNOW! I WASN'T EATING IT, I SAT IN IT!!! AAAH! Coach Halder: Hey! That's no way to talk to your superior! Drop and give me fifty! *'Nikki:' One more crack about stop signs and you'll be Siamese twins! Jen: Hey. This is ridiculous! I can't go anywhere without being called "chocolate butt" or "butt spot" or— Random Person: Butt brownie! Jen: SHUT IT! *'Starr:' I can't go anywhere without someone asking me to taste test their bile! Jude: I know! They've been all over me, too! It's like puking in somebody's mouth is the worst thing a guy can do or something! Hardly any of it went in your mouth! And I only had a hotdog. Wasn't like pea soup or guacamole or cold pizza... (Starr hurls her guts onto the floor.) Wyatt: Way to go, Jude. Wayne: Nothing wrong with blowing a few chunks. Wyatt: I wish that's all I'd done. Serena's taken out a restraining order with mall security. Ron: Ahem. (He makes a gesture towards Wyatt signalling that he's watching.) *'Nikki:' And you had it all figured out, huh? Jonesy: Okay! It was a bad idea! I'm officially firing myself from the dating service! Even I can only handle one girl at a time. Nikki: Right... *'Jen:' We can't stay here forever! Wyatt: Why not? We can watch videos until we die. Jen: Or...until someone else does something really humiliating and the attention shifts from us to them. Jonesy: I got a PERM, Jen! Finding something worse than that could take months! Nikki: Oh look! Our revenge has arrived! (Tricia enters.) Let the uploading begin! *'Caitlin:' WAIT! Haven't I been humiliated enough? Jonesy: Let me think. Everyone in the mall heard our embarrassing stories and one person has seen yours...NO! Trivia *'Goof:' Nikki says that Caitlin said the one she was last dating was the one. Caitlin denies this, but points to Wade. However, in the episode before this, she was dating Zane. *'Goof:' Dustin states while hypnotized that Jude got his first kiss the month before. However, he got his first kiss in "The Khaki Girl," and that was near the start of Jonesy and Nikki's three month relationship, which had ended the episode prior. Of course, it is possible that Dustin wasn't clear on the timing of the kiss and simply made up a date. *'Goof:' Jude says that when he puked in Starr's mouth, he had only eaten a hot dog. However, what Jude had actually eaten were "Roast Burkey Chunklets," roast beef/turkey meat chunks he had gotten from Jonesy. *Jonesy's job: computer dating admin Reason for firing: fires himself when his own scam backfires on him. *Jen, Jude, Nikki, Jonesy, and Wyatt enlist Tricia's help to get revenge on Caitlin. This is the only time anyone in the gang other than Caitlin and Jonesy is seen on cordial terms with Tricia; Jonesy got into a relationship with Tricia in "Spring Fling" and Caitlin has been shown to be willing to forgive Tricia several times. *For some reason, when Nerd Girl appears in this episode, she is without her glasses. *The in-show series Sissy the Vampire Slasher is a reference to the television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer. *This is not the first time in the show someone has sat on a chocolate product. It was earlier used as the final prank by the guys in "Boo, Dude," with Ron as the target. *At the end of the episode, Wayne references Al Pacino's role in ...And Justice for All. He is, interestingly, the only one who gets the reference and takes this as evidence that he's grown old. *One of Jonesy's dates (the mountain climber) later becomes Stone's girlfriend, Mimi. Gallery Nikki pillowtalk uneveneyesd1.jpg|Uneven eyes. Caitlin points at someone.jpg|Caitlin double points at someone. Nikki Runs Into a Stop Sign.png|Nikki runs into a stop sign. Jonesy's Perm.png|Jonesy's perm. Betrayal.png|Caitlin tells Dustin her friends' secrets. Vlcsnap-2010-12-17-04h32m45s133.jpg|The gang stares at Caitlin on stage. Mad at Caitlin.png|The gang mad at Caitlin for betraying them. Video Category:Season 2 Category:Videos